


Office Hours

by StarlordandIronman



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mirror dimension sex, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlordandIronman/pseuds/StarlordandIronman
Summary: An excuse for mirror dimension sex in Tony's office.Prompt:Random thought but Stephen randomly opening the mirror verse in Tony’s office just so he can fuck him senseless while everyone filters in and out looking for TonyThis is the first time.





	Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by violette-pleasures on tumblr
> 
> Random thought but Stephen randomly opening the mirror verse in Tony’s office just so he can fuck him senseless while everyone filters in and out looking for Tony

Stephen leans against Tony's desk as he steals an apple slice from the plate next to Tony's office phone.

“Don't think I didn't see that, Potter.”

Stephen rolls his eyes as pops the slice into his mouth.

“We wouldn't have to be fighting over scraps if someone would've called it a day an hour ago,” Stephen puts his foot up one Tony's armrest and gently pushes until Tony is turned to face him. “Professor.”

Tony shifts in his seat and looks behind Stephen to his open door. The sound of voices can be heard down the hall.

“Don't start something you can't finish, Stephen.” There's a slight edge to his voice and Stephen smirks when Tony brushes his hands down his own thighs.

“Are you saying I wouldn't?”

Tony's brows shoot up. “Exhibitionism, Doc? A little office release?”

Stephen pulls his ring out of his pocket, slips it on and winks at Tony before gesturing for the door to close.

“Let's see how quiet a chattery thing like you can be.” He says, gliding down to his knees in front of him. His shaking hands on Tony's thighs, parting them further. Tony's eyes are big, pupils blown wide as he licks his lips and bites a little to stop the smile.

He has Tony's slacks open and hanging at his knees quickly and with a pull on his boxers he has Tony's half hard cock in his mouth.

“Fuck.” Tony moans through a breath as his hands tangle into Stephen's hair. “Yes, baby.”

He can feel Tony filling out against tongue and he goes down, nose flush against skin and curls. Tony lifts his hips from the chair and thrusts a few times before letting Stephen pull back. He looks up at him, gasping a little, his hand working him. He's flushed and he pulls on his tie and opens a few buttons on his shirt.

Tony looks so beautiful ruffed up.

Stephen goes down again and up quickly following with his spit slick hand, then down again hitting the back of his throat and fighting back a gag every few moves.

Tony's hand is getting tighter in his hair and he's babbling quietly under his breath.

“Stephen, baby… Yes. Oh, fuck. Do- that, yeah. I'm gonna. Stephen, please. Please, I can't, baby.”

He started twisting on the up word pull, flicking the underside of the head with his tongue.

“Baby, I'm gonna come if you don't stop.” Stephen just hums and goes low again and digs his nose into the curls. “Fuck. Shit, Steph. I'm- I.”

One more stroke up and Tony is tensing up, flooding his mouth as Stephen continues his movements.

Tony looks boneless as Stephen sits back, licking his lips of the remaining come. Tony smiles and laughs, reaching down to run his thumb across Stephen's bottom lip.

“Fuck, you have a gorgeous mouth.”

Stephen rises up to kiss him.

“I'm gonna fuck you.” He says against his lips. “I'm gonna have you screaming down the halls.”

Stephen pulls him up to standing and Tony has his arms in a grip.

“I don't actually want an audience despite what you think of me.”

“Then prove me wrong,” Stephen says, pushing him against his desk. He opens a drawer and pulls out a bottle of lotion. “But I bet you a week of blowjobs that you can't keep quiet.”

“Giving or receiving?”

Stephen gives him a look and shoves him over the desk. Tony laughs and then bites his lips as Stephen slips two slick fingers slowly into him.  
He watches Tony rest his head against the cool wood of the desk, eyes closed and teeth turning his lip white. His shoulders are lightly flushed and he grips the edge of the desk above him as the fingers work him open.

“Come on, Stephen. I'm good. I'm good.”

“Eager?”

“For a week of your mouth on my cock? Yes, I am.”

Stephen opens his jeans and pushes them down to his thighs as he slicks himself up with his other hand. He positions himself and then slowly pushes in.

Tony rests his head on the desk with a heavy breath. Stephen stops, rubs up and down his hips with both hands.

Tony reaches behind him, grabs Stephen's jeans and pulls hard bringing Stephen flush against him.

“Tony.” He braces himself on the desk and Tony pushes back against him earning a quick slap on his ass that rings out in the quiet room.  
With his hands on Tony's hips he begins to move. Slowly at first and then a hard thrust, the sound of skin hitting skin and a cut off gasp.

“Tony?” And a knock.

Stephen has his hands up conjuring the mirror dimension around them before Tony can even open his eyes.

Tony’s head shoots up and he staggers back, breathing heavy and panicked.

“Rogers.”

“Shh, Tony.” Stephen says, wrapping his arms around him so he won't move. He shifts and pushes his cock in deeper.

“Strange, get off me.” Tony growls.

“Tony?” Rogers comes to a stop outside the door, leaning in. “Tony?”

“He can't see us.”

Tony's nails are digging into Stephen's hands. He winces as he slips them from Tony's grip and guides them back to the desk, leaning him back over it.

“Hey, Friday? You said Tony was in his office. Did he leave?”

“Boss has not left the compound.”

Tony watches frozen with wide eyes as Steve sits in the chair right in front of him, so close he can see the faint freckle on his right cheek.

“He- he can't see us.”

Stephen gives a gentle thrust, causing Tony to jump. He laughs, “No. Nor can he hear us.”

Stephen reaches around and pulls on Tony's ruined tie.

“Ready to lose that bet?”

Tony sneers and pushes back. “Hope your jaw muscles are in shape, Baby, cause I'm winning this thing.”

“Cocky.”

“Come on, fuck me, Stephen.”

Stephen thrusts into him hard and Tony smacks his hand on the desk. Steve doesn't flinch, only looks around the room and at his watch.

“Is he in the john?”

“Boss will no doubt be back shortly, Mr. Rogers”  
Steve rolls his eyes. Tony grins, the lack title annoyed him.

Stephen grabs onto his shoulders and slams into him with a hard and fast rhythm. Tony grabs into the desk, feeling himself grow hard again.

“You love it. Look at him. What do think good old Cap would say if I dropped us out of the mirror dimension and he got a good look at you? The great Tony Stark bent over his own desk.”

Tony lets out a breath and wraps his hand around his cock and jerks himself to Stephen’s words. Stephen's hands are a hard grip on his hips as he shifts behind him and then he hits just the right spot while Tony's hand is rubbing right over the head of his cock.

“Fuck! Stephen!” Tony cries, unable to stop himself from yelling and moaning as he comes a second time over the surface of the desk with Stephen behind him riding it out.

He runs his hands up Tony's sides, feeling his orgasm build. He reaches around and scopes up Tony's come with two fingers and brings it to Tony's mouth.

“Clean it.”

Tony's lips close around his fingers, come slipping over his lips and Stephen is coming as Tony sucks on his fingers.

As Stephen settles down Tony is watching Steve  
.  
“You owe me a week of your mouth, Stark.”

“What?”

“I had you screaming my name, tin man.”

“I did not- Hey! No, magic land doesn't count. That bastard can't even hear me!”

“A week. How's your gag reflex, by the way?”

Tony growls and pulls up his boxers and slacks while Stephen fixes his jeans.

“I can't believe this. You are so lucky I love you, Steph-“ Tony freezes, his mouth open and the look of a man who thinks the world is about to get ripped out from under him crosses his face.

Stephen puts his shaking hands on his face and Tony grabs a hold of them, to keep them in place. His eyes are shining and terrified. Stephen kisses his forehead.

“I love you, too, dumbass.” He kisses his lips.  
Tony opens his mouth again but can't seem to form words.

“So much.” He swipes away the wetness from under Tony's eye. “Let's go home, ok?”

“Yeah.”

Stephen guides Tony into the hallway before dropping the mirror dimension and conjuring a portal. He turns back to Tony who kisses him.

  
“I do, Stephen. Love you, I mean.”

Stephen smiles wide as Tony passes into their bedroom and right as he crosses the portal he hears Friday.

“I'm sorry, Mr. Rogers but it seem that Boss has just left.”

“God damn it, Tony.”


End file.
